Thin Line Between Love And Hate
by sakulover
Summary: It was hate at first sight. She thought he was a chauvinist pig and he thought she was an aggressive lunatic. They only thing they want from each other is distance but the world seems to be working against them and under so much distaste a attraction grows. They hate each other but everyone says there is a very thin line between love and hate


** x- enjoy - x**

* * *

It was midday and the sun was up in the sky at it's highest point burning intensely down on the ocean that shimmered under its glare. The two boys walked out of the sea and headed up the beach to meet up with a friend

"Man schools nearly starting" moaned the boy with the unruly blonde hair that stuck out in every direction and was slightly dampened by the dive he had taken, his bright azure eye squinted at the brightness of the sun and he brought his arm to shade him from the rays of light

"We have three weeks left, we better make the best of it" replied the less enthusiastic boy whose fair skin acquired a slight tinge of creaminess over the summer and dark onyx eyes locked on the destination they were heading.

"Yeah we do, hey that surf competition that's coming up are you planning to sign up" he curiously asked as he nudged his friend in an attempt to get a response quicker

"I don't know if I want to participate Naruto, it's just a stupid competition" he groaned back and sped up a little

Come on. Suigetsu's going to participate, and you know how good he is he travelled the world as a surfer he's got loads of experience" Naruto exclaimed as he walked in front of his friend preventing him from moving anywhere "dude, at least try out to see how good you are compared to other surfers" he said in an attempt to change his mind

"Well I'll obviously be better than some bunch of armatures" He replied arrogantly

"Man you've got to stop being so cocky, we have been surfing for just under a year now Sasuke"

"We have been doing it longer" he retorted confused by the speech

Yeah but Suigetsu made us do it properly, we were doing the tricks badly and we never knew"

"Okay so we have been surfing under a mentor for under a year now and so…"

"Think about it, Suigetsu is a professional. He's won lots of competitions and has a great career; he has travelled everywhere he only stopped because of your sister Karin and fell in love now he's stuck to her" Naruto said a bit dissapointedly

"You do realized they married right" Sasuke asked as he arched his brow at his friends tone of voice

"Whatever what I'm trying to say is that if experienced people like your dear brother-in-law are going to participate then imagine how many other people with wicked skills are coming imagine how many other pros there are" Naruto said as his mind starting to fade in and out of dream land imagining himself competing with the best of the best

"You've convinced me, I'll participate then" Sasuke said as he threw his hands up in surrender as the thought of competing against real professionals enticed him

"Did I here right is my little Sasuke going to participate in the surf competition" said the voice of a female women. He figure of the disembodied voice appeared around the corner her striking red hair styled in an odd fashion and black rimmed glasses framed her one of a kind auburn eyes carrying grocery bags in her hands

"You heard right Karin, I convinced the emotionally constipated idiot to come take part with me unless you have a problem with that and think it's too dangerous" Naruto mockingly asked not expecting the reply he recieved

"Of course I think it's dangerous! Do you know how many people suffer from surf accidents? A lot. I don't want anything happening to my brother so if anything does happen I'm putting the blame on you Naruto" she said

"Karin" Sasuke growled "I can take care of myself"

"Oh come on Sasuke you know I really want the best for you that's why I don't like you doing dangerous things but I guess the thought that you were taught by a lovely kind man I guess it makes me calmer, although I', still mad at him for motivating you two" she said thoughtfully

"You're only saying that because he's your husband, if he wasn't you would say that all the motivation he's giving me would be part of his plan to kill me" Sasuke ruffed out in reply

"I wouldn't go that far" she said as she giggled at the idea

"Yeas you would, remember that's what you said about him the first time you met him when he was telling me how to do a move on my board" Sasuke deadpanned whilst Naruto stood reminiscing that day

"Did I?" she questioned confused

"Yes, you even grabbed by board and hit him with it" Sasuke said annoyed

"I don't remember any of that" She said smiling

"Well I do, and man did it hurt" said a new voice. The man had silver hair and blue eyes with purple hues over it making it seem purple

"Well I can't take chances" she declared as she ended the conversation and walked away " I'm going home to store the food, see you guys later" she shouted

"Well it seems like we're all going to participate then huh" Suigetsu said as he walked into his bar that he owned followed by the two friends

"The three musketeers" Naruto said as he jumped onto the counter

"Well does one of the musketeer realize he has a shift starting in less than ten minutes" Suigetsu said as he eyed Naruto waiting for him to figure out who he was talking about

"What? Me? Oh shit" he said as he rushed into the staff room and quickly changed t-shirt into his work tee, an orange t-shirt with the bars logo at the side

When Naruto was prepared Suigetsu handed him a sheet of paper and Naruto looked at his friend and now currently his boss to explain what the information of the sheet contained because he didn't like wasting time on reading and preferred to get straight to the point

"It's the signup sheet for surf competition complete the form and give it in as soon as possible" Suigetsu explained already expecting this kind of reaction from his blond friend

After Naruto had finished his sheet he left it on the counter "all that's left is to give it in I'll wait till later then" Naruto said as he was about to put it in his bag but a hand wrapped around his wrist and took the sheet away from him

"Suigetsu! What are you doing" Naruto exclaimed as he saw his form in the silver haired guys' hand waving around in the air

Sasuke you don't have any shift this afternoon do you" Suigetsu asked the raven boy coyly ignoring Naruto's attempt to retrieve the letter

"No" Sasuke answer cautiously

"Good then you can pop down and give these in" Suigetsu said shoving his and Naruto's form into his hands.

"Why do I have to give in your sign up why don't you do it yourself" Sasuke asked angrily

"I have work, duh" He replied back bluntly

"Fine" Sasuke said as he walked away in defeat and mumbled a string of profanities under his breath his steps becoming soundless the farther away he was

* * *

Sasuke was walking his way to the sign up of the surf competition down the road when a motor cycle drove right close by him making him tumble over out of reflex "watch where you're going clown" he shouted to the rider who had momentarily paused and looked back at him threw the shades of the helmet. He couldn't see who it was under the helmet but he was sure as hell that he was pissed at the guy especially as the rider ignited the engine of the bike again and simply rode away on the bike again without saying a word of apology

He stood back up on his feet brushing away the invisible dust making sure that he wasn't hurt before he started walking again"I'm going to kill Suigetsu because of this forcing me to go sign up for this stupid competition I nearly got run over"

He finally made it to the sign up location and was beginning to amble across to the queue something caught his eye in his peripheral vision. It was the same bike that had nearly run him over "ah so the bastard who nearly killed me is here "he muttered as his eyes gazed over the crowd of people trying to find the culprit

He walked onto the beach and looked around and couldn't find anyone who matched the description of the person he had seen but instead he seemed to attract lots of attention onto him "tch so many girls what are they doing here" he said as he made it to the queue for the sign up and without realizing was behind the person who had nearly run him over wearing a black leather jacket onto of the red hoddie that hid away the person face and a pair of skinny jeans with an old pair of ruffed throughout the ages all-star converse "You" he said as he finally noticed the person in front of him

The other person grunted back without sparing him a glance. He was about to answer back when he felt people looking at him. Spinning around on his heel he turned around to see a group of girls huddled together looking at him and giggling like love struck puppies "stupid girls. Who even let them in to sign up, all they do is look after their make-up and hair they are absolutely pathetic" suddenly he felt a shot of pain erupt in his ribs and saw that the attacker was the person in front of him that had decided to punch him

"What was that for" he hissed aggressively

"…" the person ignored him and acted as nothing happened and Sasuke continued looking around and giving the girls looks of disgust he signed up and as he moved away from the crowd on his way back home until he saw another girl looking at him and couldn't help but feel disgusted

"The female species really are dumb, what is that girl even going here. Its quiet obvious that she can't surf" before he could mutter more insults the rider from before pushed passed him aggressively purposely trying to make him fall and succeeding as he made him stumble

"Hey wait up what is your problem" Sasuke shouted as he ran in front of the person blocking their paths so could obtain some answers except instead of stopping the person simply pushed Sasuke down and as Sasuke tried to regain his balance he grabbed onto the person in an attempt to sturdy himself but in the end made the person fall down and landed on the floor with the mysterious person on top of him.

He took a glance at the face that was finally exposed to him and took note of the large doe-like emerald eyes lashed by long curled lashes, the creamy complexion of the skin with a slight tan, the large pouted blood lips and the exotic petal colored wavy hair that slipped from under the hood to frame her face

"… You're a girl" he said after a long pause in disbelief and it all started making sense to him as to why he had found the person slightly aggressive after his comment that made women seem inferior and undermined them

"Yeah I am and you're a sexist pig" she growled back at him as she pushed herself off the ground and started stomping away. Sasuke quickly got back onto his feet after his temporary shock and went after her

"Hey wait up" he said as he grabbed her wrist and spun her towards him she quickly wrenched her hand out of his grasp and shouted at him "don't touch me otherwise I won't answer for myself" she shouted clenching her fists to emphasize the point

"Calm down, don't you think that's enough violent reaction for an evening" he said as he took a step back

"I'm not scared of you" she bitterly said

"I can see but I just want to apologize I didn't want to offend you I didn't know you were a girl"

"Clearly and I can perfectly tell how you treat girls and it's disgusting you asshole" she said as she looked him in the eyes with distaste

"Woah easy there girl you weren't exactly nice either" he replied as he referred to the previous events

"Oh really? What did you expect? A big kiss after you insulted my gender. Sorry but I usually don't kiss random guys neither do I associate with pig headed bastards who thinks he's better than everyone else just cause he has a pretty face and some muscles and because he's a guy" she said looking at him defiantly as if challenging him to prove her wrong

"Now you're offending me" he stated

"And thank god that's the only thing I'm going to do to you" she said as she briskly turned around and strolled away from him as fast as she could

* * *

Sasuke walked back into the bar grumpily and jumped onto the counter. Suigetsu came out of the kitchen with Naruto following behind him "hey dude what's with that face" he muttered as he passed a plate with a sandwich to a customer and received the money "don't tell me the girls back there couldn't control themselves and jumped you" Naruto said jokingly

"Shut up. I swear if I had known there were so many girls doing surf I wouldn't have gone there" Sasuke said as Naruto handed him a soda

"You have to keep up with the news kiddo, there are more and more girls doing surf. It is the 21st century after all" Suigetsu explained as he leaned on the counter

"21st century is only an excuse for weird girls to come out into public and act aggressively because they can say it the 21st century" Sasuke complained as he took slips of drink from his soda

"You're such an exaggerator" Suigetsu said laughing as Naruto went to attend a customer

"An exaggerator is that girl I met on the beach. She is an authentic hurricane, worse than my sister way worse" He said thoughtfully his mind into thoughts of hers

"Sasuke that doesn't exist. A girls whose attitude is worse than Karin is impossible" Suigetsu replied as he began to try and imagine a worse and more explosive attitude than Karin's and couldn't think of any

"Trust me this girl has worse attitude. My sister is all talk bad aggressive talk but only talk she couldn't hurt a fly but the beach girl I swear she bites" Sasuke said thinking about when she had hit him

"Worse than Karin yeah right I still think that's impossible, she explodes at the minim detail" Naruto said as he rejoined the conversation

"That's what I said"

"Well the beach girl is nuts in the head. First she nearly ran me over with her motorcycle then she threatened to kill me" Sasuke nearly shouted

"You're such a liar that kind of girl doesn't exist" Naruto stated

"I'm serious that head of hers has a few loose screws" he said as he threw his hands in the air annoyed with remembering the turn of events that happened beforehand

"Was she hot?" Naruto asked after a long pause

"Naruto that is inappropriate but to answer your question yeah she was. I have to find out who she is" he answered mumbling the last part to himself whilst Naruto and Suigetsu hi-fived each other celebrating the fact Sasuke found a girl attractive

* * *

Sasuke slowly walked into the bar turning his head a few times around looking for a flash of pink from the person he had had met prior that day

"Dude, what are you doing" Naruto asked as he examined Sasuke like a newly discovered species

"Looking for her" he replied vaguely

"The beach girl? Really Sasuke out of all the places in Konoha she's going to be here of all places at a beach bar" Naruto said disbelievingly "just cause she surfs doesn't mean her life is limited to staying at a beach she could perfectly be at home sleeping or at some other bar in the town center" Naruto explained

"I saw her motorcycle outside she has to be here. Where is she I can't see her?" he said moving in between the crowd of people on the dance floor

"That was her ride, wow. Nut seriously calm down maybe she parked her ride back there and went for a stroll on the beach" He said suggesting ideas for why the girl wasn't in their sight for him to relax

"There's no one outside" Sasuke responded

"How would you know?" Naruto asked as he arched his brow

"I checked" he answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Your becoming quiet obsessed with this girl" Naruto stated as he looked at his friend searching for her

"This isn't just any girl she's the bomb" he whispered to himself

Are you sure it's the same bike maybe it's a similar one" just as Naruto was going to see Suigetsu in the kitchen and walked behind the counter to go in to the kitchen the door opened by itself and out came the girl from before wearing a blue tank top and a jean jacket with Suigetsu behind her who stopped walking because the girl in front of him had paused and stared fiercely at Sasuke

"You" she said bitterly

Sasuke surprised at her sudden appearance quickly muttered the words quietly and awkwardly not knowing how to go around to letting him get close to her"hi"

"You guys know each other" Suigetsu asked with a smirk tugging onto his lips

"Unfortunately" she replied, not once taking her hateful stare off Sasuke

"But since when do you two know each other" Suigetsu asked as him and Naruto looked between the two and Sakura crossed her arms defiantly whilst glaring at Sasuke

"Since this morning" she replied

"At the beach" Sasuke finished and Suigetsu shot him a knowingly look understanding that this was the crazy girl Sasuke had said he met at the beach and finally understood that all the exaggeration he thought had been made up wasn't an exaggeration nor was it made up. He knew the full extent of the bad temper his friend possessed

"Ahh so you're telling me this is the girl that-" Naruto started not sure if he should continue the sentence in front of the girl but Sasuke had the satisfaction of doing do

"Yes this is the crazy maniac that was going to run me over and attacked me all in one morning" he said looking directly at her

"Oh poor you it's not like you deserved it or anything" she replied sarcastically

"Sasuke you would want to be careful with Sakura although she may be a talented surfer she's got a bad temper" Suigetsu warned with no fear of saying it in front of the girl knowing that she didn't mind that he talked about her temper that way because she knew that it was bad

"Tell me something I don't know" he said as he turned away because he was annoyed with her and he couldn't stand looking at her anyl onger

"And you Suigetsu, since when do you have friends like this?" he questioned loudly to make sure Sasuke heard what she thought of him

"What do you mean with like this?" he shouted back

"A retarded idiot" she replied and Naruto in the background sat down interested in the exchange of words they were having

"Look just because you don't like me doesn't mean you can offend me" Sasuke said as a matter of fact

"Woah calm down Sasuke… actually both of you. I'm sure you'll both turn out to be great friends" Suigetsu said intercepting the fight before things got heated

"Ha only in his dreams" she sneered as she looked disgusted at Sasuke

* * *

Sasuke watched from afar as Sakura danced with another guy and when Suigetsu caught him staring and couldn't pass up on the opportunity to pick on him

"Man she got you bad" he commented

"Me? By whom what are you talking about?" Sasuke spurted out unsure of what to say

"You know very well who I'm talking about. Sakura" he answered back letting a grin show on his face as he looked between and two

"Are you crazy do you think I could actually get caught up by a girl like that? She's mad I'm telling you that she is a monster inside a girl's body?" Sasuke answered stupefied at his supposedly friends suggested

"Ah so is that why you won't take your eyes of her"

"You got the wrong impression I'm not looking at her I'm observing how she interacts with other people because so far I'm the only person she's wanted to kill upon the first meeting" he explained logically but not convincingly

After moments of silence Sasuke spoke up awkwardly trying to get around the question so it didn't seem like he cared but it came out the exact opposite of what he wanted "so where did you meet her?"

"Hahaha not interested huh, I met her at the European surf competition she turned out to be the revelation of the year she's got a lot of potential and talent" Suigetsu answered reminiscing the old surfing around the world days

"That thing surfs and she was a revelation with lots of talent" Sasuke said in incredulity

"She glides over the wave with ease like a dolphin" He described with hand gestures

"No one would tell she could be gentle and agile but whatever I'm only asking out of curiosity I'm not minimally interested in that girl he said sounding like he was trying to convince himself rather than someone else

"I can totally tell, I mean since you came back here from the sign up all you could talk about was the girl you met on the beach. You're really not interested" he said mockingly

"Common mistake not even if she was the last girl on the face of earth and mute would I consider dating her" He said as he looked at her "for sure"

"Who are you trying to trick me or yourself? Are you going to let her go away thinking you're a pig? Don't you want to prove her wrong?" He rhetorically question stimulating Sasuke to take action

"Your right I'm not letting her insult like that and expect to get way that easily" he said as he thought over

"God choice, go talk to her" he encouraged

"I will" he walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder interrupting the dance she was having with the other guy

"Can we talk" he asked and she blandly ignored him and pretended he want there. Sasuke saw that she want going to cooperate easily so he decided to take other measures and grabbed her wrist and dragged her away from the dance floor and to more secluded place where they could talk

"What do you want?" she said irritably

"To talk, look cant we just start all over again and put behind our differences and start on a fresh new clean page" He suggested

"Why should I?" she challenged

"It's stupid us acting this way towards each other I want to get along"

"And why should I want to get along with you?" she flared at him

"For Suigetsu"

"Suigetsu can handle me and I'm pretty sure he can handle just fine me not liking you. I don't want to get along with a big headed asshole" she answered back

She was about to walk away when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back in "this is the last time you offend me, got it" he said menacingly but Sakura was unaffected by his tone of voice

"Why? Are you going to hit me?" she mocked

"I've never hit a girl before much less a kid"

"What did you call me?" she questioned furiously

"Kid because you act just like an immature aggressive rude kid and you surely must have a problem with guys to be acting like that with me" he exploded letting it all go at once

She raised her hand and slapped him across the face and marched away over to the kitchen and past Suigetsu who had witnessed the whole thing with an open mouth ready to burst in a fit of laughter any second whilst Naruto tried his best not to lose it whilst he served a customer

* * *

**please review **

**tell me what you like and don't like**

**did you find it interesting or not?**


End file.
